plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Flare
:Not to be confused with the Solar Flare Beam, an ability of the Sunflower in the Garden Warfare series. Solar Flare is a plant hero appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Solar Flare's signature superpower is Sunburn, which does 2 damage to a selected zombie or the zombie hero, and gives Solar Flare +1 for the rest of the game. Origins Solar Flare is based on Helianthus, commonly known as the sunflower. Her appearance and enthusiastic personality overall may be based on Human Torch, a comic book superhero in the Fantastic Four franchise. Her name is based on "solar," a term relating to the sun, and "flare," a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. It may also refer to "solar flares," a brief eruption of intense high-energy radiation from the sun's surface. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Sunburn - Do 2 damage. You get +1 for the rest of the game. **'Other:' ***Weed Whack ***More Spore ***Scorched Earth *'Boss Battles:' **Zombie Mission 05: KO at the OK Arcade **Zombie Mission 19: Game Time! Flame Time! **Zombie Mission 22: All Fired Up **Zombie Mission 39: Playing with Fire Hero description When she's on fire, she's on FIRE. And so are the Zombies. Strategies With Solar Flare's signature superpower, Sunburn, is what makes her a relatively easier Hero to use. If you get Sunburn as a starting superpower, use it immediately, as adding +1 for the rest of the game can be a huge advantage. Her two classes, and , allows her to use hyper-offensive combos of playing lots of plants to dish out huge damage while making enough sun for her to do that. Her other superpowers are on the defensive side: Weed Whack and Scorched Earth are all about lowering zombies' stats, while More Spore is used to block zombies. However, Solar Flare has no Amphibious plants at all. To cover this flaw, use cards that can hurt or destroy Amphibious zombies such as Berry Blast, Sour Grapes or Three-Headed Chomper. Against Solar Flare is dangerous for her ability to gain sun much faster than any other heroes. This allows her to deploy strong cards like Power Flower or Dandy Lion King early, so the player should bring cheap cards that can help deal with them like Nibble or Bungee Plumber. A good strategy is to take out s, s and Metal Petal Sunflowers as soon as possible to prevent high-costing cards being played early. Alternatively, the player can allow the Sunflowers to live while dealing with other cards being played. Tricks like Weed Spray and The Chickening can destroy most of Solar Flare's plants should she only play low-damaging or low-health cards. The strategy here is to make Solar Flare run out of cards as soon as possible, giving the Zombie Hero an advantage. Another way to easily defeat Solar Flare is to use amphibious zombies in lanes with water, since Solar Flare has no amphibious plants, which allows the player to damage her directly. However, do keep in mind that she has access to plenty of damage and removal cards, which could easily take out an amphibious zombie. Decks See Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Community-Built Decks Gallery Trivia *Solar Flare's fiery form may allude to the Fire Flower in the Garden Warfare series. **Her name could also be a reference to Solar Flare Beam, an ability for the Sunflower in Garden Warfare series as well. *Before the 1.2.11 update, Solar Flare's comic strip was the only comic strips that involves dialogue. *In Solar Flare's comic strip, one can see a Sun-shroom. However, Sun-shroom is not featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *The fire she uses from Sunburn is similar to the flame sprite from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Her description references how Sunburn burns zombies. *She shares her battle music with Night Cap. *She is the only female hero that leads Kabloom plants. *Like Rose, she does not wear a medal on her chest, but rather has a leaf symbol engraved on her T-shirt. See also *Sunflower (PvZ: GW) *Sunflower (PvZH) *Sunburn Category:Fire plants Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant Heroes Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH)